


Fill My Heart

by j_gabrielle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For iwontbeephemeral who asked for Chris/Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Fill My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248773) by [Xylone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylone/pseuds/Xylone)



The cool salt air carries with her the sounds of waves against the rocks, the cries of seagulls and distant toils of the bells in town. It is raining again--as it has been for the past week. Outside their open windows, the world is a watercolour painting of muted greys, greens and blues.

"I'm cold." Scott says, closing his eyes. 

"I'm here." Chris replies softly, his amusement clear in the tones of his voice. Gently, he lifts the covers over their bodies, tucking his body close to Scott's. "Better?" He asks, breath whispering against the skin of Scott's shoulder.

Scott merely hums, stretching languidly. The rain begins to pick up. "We should close the windows." He murmurs sleepily, tangling their hands at the slope of his hip. Chris brushes soft kisses against his temple, stroking warmth into the chill of his skin.

A strong burst of wind brings the rain into their room, dampening the rug and window seat. Scott frowns briefly, thinking of the hassle that will follow. "Leave it." Chris whispers into the soft curls of his hair, as if reading his mind. Scott feels the tightening of strong arms around him, and allows himself a secret smile.

Relaxing back against the solid form behind him, he lets himself drift in time to the rainfall. 

 

[end.]


End file.
